Moonlight: A HarryLuna story
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Harry figures out there's more to Luna than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Because they're different

**Chapter 1—because they're different**

"Hello, Harry," Luna Lovegood said as she found Harry sitting down at the forest, near Hagrid's cabin, looking at the thestrals. Harry was feeling under the weather—losing a Quidditch match, last minute exams, potions...

Harry turned to look at Luna. He thought she looked beautiful—her long, straggly blonde hair was pulled down to her waist and she was wearing her famous radish earrings. It's been a year since they met each other. Luna was now in fifth year, while Harry was in his sixth year.

"Hi Luna," He greeted back.

"I thought I'd be seeing you here. Guess you've grown fond of the thestrals, huh?" She smiled.

"Yes...they take my mind off things..."

"That they do," She said, "It's a shame others don't like them as much...Because-"

"They're different," Harry finished for her, remembering a conversation they had the past year. He smiled.

"The nargles don't like them, though," She said, "They like infesting the carriages."

Harry laughed fondly. He has grown to accept Luna for who she is—nargles and all.

"Where are you staying for Christmas, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'll be going home," She said, "Christmas is amazing at home. Daddy makes all these puddings and I catch freshwater plimpies for soup! You should taste it, Harry. Oh! I have an idea, why don't you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville come around for Christmas? It will be wonderful, and I'll make sure the nargles don't infest the misletoes!"

Harry smiled, "Well...that's a...a...brilliant idea," He said, actually meaning it, "I'd love to, Luna."

"Good!" She exclaimed happily, "I will tell Ginny later."

"And I'll tell Ron and the others..."

Luna smiled as she looked at the thestrals, "This will be the first time that other people will be coming over to the house...Daddy and I...we don't have many friends and-"

"Luna, I told you, I am your friend." Harry said as he held Luna's hand. Luna was surprised but she smiled. Harry felt a certain sense of comfort as he held Luna's hand and looked her in the eye. He felt as if he was closer to home.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said, "So...I'll see you around. I have a couple of projects to submit to professor Sprout and then tomorrow I could pack."

"If you're losing stuff, tell me, I'll help you find them..."

"Okay," Luna smiled, "Thank you, Harry." And then she hopped back to the castle, her beautiful hair fluttering in the wind.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" Harry told the Thestrals though he knew they wouldn't answer. He laughed at himself, "What am I saying? I should go..." He then stood up and made his way back to the castle. Seeing Luna made him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2: Pictures and Plimpies

**Chapter 2: ****Pictures and Plimpies**

Afternoon of Christmas eve, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were at the Lovegood's house as Luna invited them to stay with them for the holidays. Ron and Hermione were playing with Crookshanks at the yard, while Neville and Ginny were strolling around the vast yard, looking at different species of plants they have never seen before. The dirigible plums also kept on following them, and Harry couldn't help but smile fondly. Luna was nowhere in sight; Xenophilus said she was at the lake, fishing for Plimpies. Harry decided to roam around the house and check out Luna's bedroom.

The room was beautiful. It wasn't big, nor grand, but seeing it will really make you think of Luna. The walls were colorful, and up the ceiling was a painting: It was a painting of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville in a circle and linking them was the word "friends" painted in Gold. Harry's heart softened up even more, knowing how much Luna values them. He then noticed a portrait hanging on the wall: It was a portrait of a much younger Luna and a woman who looks like her—the straggly blonde hair, those protuberant eyes…Harry came to the realization that it was Luna's mother. He wanted to stay in the bedroom longer, but he felt like he has already seen too much. He went out and bumped into Ginny at the living room.

"Hey," Ginny said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to….uhm…try to check if Luna needs help with the Plimpies." Harry replied.

"Oh," Ginny said, "Okay."

Harry walked out of the house and walked briskly to the lake where Luna was. The basket sitting on the grass was already full of fishes, and Luna seemed to be going back already. She was surprised to see Harry standing in front of her.

"Hi, Harry," She said.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay? Did daddy ask you to fetch me?"

"Oh, no, I just…I was just wondering if I could…help."

Luna smiled, "Well, you can carry the basket, then," She said, "And don't worry, there are no nargles."

Harry laughed lightly, "So…I was at your room."

"Oh," Luna muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's okay, Harry," Luna said.

"I saw your painting…"

"Did you like it?" She asked, "Although I must say, I did make a good illustration of you, didn't I? You look happier in my painting…"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, yeah…" He said, "Luna…that woman with you in the portrait…is she…is she your—"

"My mother?" Luna said, "Yes, that's her."

"She's beautiful."

"She is," Luna smiled, "And people loved her…She was exceptional. And popular…She was a prefect of Ravenclaw house before, and then…and then when she and daddy got married, everyone kept saying she lost it…that it was a wrong move…and then one day, while doing one of her experiments, she died. It was sad. Daddy was sad…and I was, too…"

"I'm sorry,"

"Everyone dies, Harry," She said, "But that doesn't mean they've left." She smiled, "And I still have daddy…and friends like you."

He smiled. Luna always knew what to say. Luna always had something good to make him feel better, even though he knew she's also going through a lot.

"So, let's go back now?" She asked. "They're probably starving…"

He laughed, "Yeah, let's go."

And he held her hand as they went back to the house together.


	3. Chapter 3: Nargles and Mistletoes

**Chapter 3—Nargles and Mistletoes**

Christmas eve at the Lovegoods' house was incredible, Harry thought. Luna served her special Plimpies soup, Xenophilus made Gurdyroot tea (which they all didn't wanna drink). Good thing Hermione and Ginny made some Watermelon juice, and Ron's mother sent some cakes. Neville's grandmom also sent some Bouillabaisse from France, where she was staying right now. Everyone had a grand time savoring the dishes and talking. After the hefty midnight meal, they opened the gifts under the tree. Xenophilus gave luna a book about Crumple-Horned Snorcacks, which everyone presumed he himself wrote. Ron gave Hermione a SPEW clock, while Hermione gave Ron a maroon sweater, just like what his mom weaves. However, an elf illustration was knitted on it instead of the usual "R". Neville got another remembrall from his grandmom, and Ginny received a jack-in-the-box from Fred and George. Harry was smiling as he opened Luna's present: It was a portrait of him, riding a thestral. He caught Luna's eye as she also opened his present: A thestral necklace. They smiled at each other.

Later that night (or should we say, by dawn?), Harry found Luna standing under a mistletoe. Her eyes reflected the beauty of the house that evening. She gave him a glance as he stood by her.

"Mistletoes," She said, "They're often—"

"Infested by nargles." Harry smiled, "Wonder how many are up there now…"

She laughed, "Who knows?"

They caught each other's eyes, and as Harry looked at her, he realized that there's only one thing left to do under a nargle-infested mistletoe, and Luna seemed to know it too, for in a couple of seconds their faces went so near each other and they kissed. It was a soft, light kiss, but it was magical.

"I—" Harry was gonna say something but was interrupted by Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"And why did you actually give me an elf sweater?"

"Ronald, I know you love the elves, too, or you wouldn't have gotten me the clock—"

"Oh please, just—" And then Ron stopped as he saw Harry and Luna standing under the mistletoe. "Oh," He muttered as Harry gave him a knowing look.

"Oh," Hermione said, too, and then she and Ron smiled and walked away.

Harry and Luna smiled, too.

"I love you, you know?" Harry told her.

Luna smiled, "That I can see in your eyes, Harry Potter," She said, "We both know that things aren't always gonna be like this, though…I mean, the dark Lord and—"

"I know," He said, "But for now, this is all that matters." He said, holding Luna's hand. She didn't let go.


	4. Chapter 4: You're no loony to me

**Chapter 4- You're no loony to me**

Luna was sitting down beneath a large tree near the black lake with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was helping Ron with his assignments, while Ron was teasing her, and Luna was sketching the black lake and Ron and Hermione.

"Ooh, drawing Weaselbeak and the mudblood, huh?" Draco Malfoy said from behind the tree. His friends Crabbe and Goyle were snickering near him.

Ron blushed, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" He then drew out his wand.

"Ron, no!" Hermione said.

"Filthy little mudblood…"

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Luna said, "Wrackspurts may have infested your head."

"What? What are you talking about again, Lovegood?" Draco said, "Oh wait…you're now Potter's girlfriend, aren't you? Maybe we'll see both of you on the Quibbler's cover soon, what does your loony dad say about that?"

"You can't talk that way about daddy," Luna said, "His hair is better than your dad's hair!"

Ron and Hermione laughed while Draco's face grew red.

"My father will hear about—"

"About what, Malfoy?" Harry came from Quidditch practice. "Don't you have anything better to do than bothering people?"

"Well, if it's you and your loony girlfriend, then I have nothing better to do."

Harry held out his wand. "Don't you dare call her that!"

Draco seemed to be scared. "I'm not finished with you!" He said, "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go…" They then fled and made their way to the castle.

"The coward!" Ron said.

"You okay?" Harry asked Luna, "I'm really sorry about him. You're no loony to me."

"I know," Luna smiled, "And Wrackspurts have just infested his brain, don't worry."

Harry smiled and touched Luna's face, "You are beautiful."

"And you, Harry Potter need to wash your face, the dirt from the field is visible."

Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed.

"And later, I shall give the Malfoy boy a Gurdyroot shampoo to make his dad's hair better…"

Harry laughed and held her hand, "That you should do, my lovely."

Luna smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: life and death

**Chapter 5- Life and Death**

Months passed. Luna saw Ron and Hermione leaving Harry at the Astronomy tower. It was their last day at Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. Hermione and Ron gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it to them.. She then continued walking up to Harry who was looking far and away.

She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Harry said as he faced her.

Harry took a deep breath. "Snape," He said, "How could he? Dumbledore trusted him." Harry was crying once more, "I..can't..I'm…He's gone."

"He's not really gone, you know?" Luna told him, "Like your godfather. Like my mother."

"But he's Dumbledore…He shouldn't have died."

"Death will come get all of us, Harry," Luna said, "But we're still here. We're still alive. And Dumbledore still will look after you. I know."

"He's getting stronger," Harry said, "Voldemort."

Luna nodded her head, "But you're still stronger than him."

"But if Dumbledore died—"

"It's not your fault," Luna said, "And…things…happen."

Harry took a deep breath, "I don't know if I could handle this," Harry cried and Luna hugged him.

"You could always look in the mirror, you know?" Luna told him.

"What?"

"The mirror…the one your godfather gave you. It's curious, but I believe it's useful…"

Harry didn't know whether he would believe her or not. But a part of him felt like Luna's words had meaning. He felt like maybe, she was telling the truth, After all, Luna never lies. And maybe, like her, he should start believing, too.

"You'll be fine, you know?" Luna said. "When my mother died, my daddy became sad…and then we learned to move on."

Harry remembered Luna's mother's portrait. "Luna," He said, "Your mom's portrait…You never clean it…Why?"

"Why should I?" Luna said, "That's mommy…" She looked far and away and smiled. "Harry, they're all just behind the veil. We never lose them."

And though the pain in Harry's heart didn't disappear completely, somehow he felt relieved. Things may become harder in time, but he had Luna, and with that he was fine.

"Stay with me, will you?" Harry said, holding her hand.

"I will never let go."


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**

Months passed since Dumbledore died. So many things have happened: George's ear was hit by a curse, Hermione had obliviated her parents' memories, Hedwig's dead, Mad-eye's dead…And yet, through it all, they still decided to go through with Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everybody needs a breather.

Harry had to disguise as a red-haired boy from Ottery St. Catterpole so as not to arise suspicions. He was going by the name Barney who is supposed to be one of the Weasleys' many cousins.

Harry was sitting beside Ron as they were watching Luna dancing alone, waving her hands in the air, as if trying to get something off her head.

Wrackspurts, Harry thought and smiled. Looking at Luna, who was beautiful in her Yellow sundress and that Sunflower in her hair, was bittersweet. Harry didn't want her to know he was there. He didn't want Luna to get hurt.

"You think she'll know it's me?" Harry asked Ron silently.

Ron shrugged, "She's Luna, mate. Always brilliant. She probably thinks you're infested by Nargles."

"Ron!" Hermione hushed.

"What?" Ron said, "Sorry."

Just then, Viktor Krum came. Ron's face went red and he looked irritated.

"Vot is she doing?" Viktor asked them after glancing at Luna.

"Probably trying to get rid of Wrackspurts." Harry, who was disguised as Barney, said.

"Vot?" Viktor asked, confused.

"Wrackspurts," Ron said, "Stuff that are in your head now."

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

Viktor looked angry.

"Sorry he just had too many gurdyroot juice…" Harry laughed.

"Hermione, let's dance," Ron said abruptly, holding out his hand to Hermione.

Hermione was surprised but pleased all the same.

"Wh—" She said, "Oh, okay…" She then smiled, gave Ron her hand and went to dance with him.

"Are they together now?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, well, kind of…"

Viktor sighed and walked away.

Luna then came skipping towards Harry.

"Hi, Harry."

"Uh, it's…Barney."

"Changed your name too, have you?" Luna said as she sat down beside him.

"Luna, how did you know?"

"Oh, it's written all over your face."

"What?"

"I can still see you, Harry. Your expression's giving you away."

"I didn't mean not telling you."

"I know," She said, "I understand."

"Luna, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, a garden gnome bit me this morning. I didn't get hurt."

"This is different."

Luna took a deep breath, "You didn't answer my last two letters.. I think that's more hurtful."

"I'm sorry," He said, "I just…I don't want to get you in any kind of trouble."

"Harry Potter, I trust in you." She said, "I think you should trust in me, too."

"I do, Luna," He said, "I do. I just don't trust everyone around."

"I'll be fine," She said, "We'll all be fine."

But before Harry can say anything else, a Howler was heard all over the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour's dead." And then the lights went out and death eaters have invaded the place.

Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry, hand in hand. Their wand were out.

"Go now," Luna said, "We'll be fine."

"Luna—" Harry said, but Remus came in between them.

"Harry go,, go now, all three of you, go,"

"But—"

"Go now!"

Harry was holding Luna's hand.

"We'll see each other again, Harry," Luna said, "Go." And after looking at each other's eyes, they let each other go, both hoping that the parting won't last.


	7. Chapter 7: the Dark times

**Chapter 7: The Dark times**

"Where is 'Arry?" Fleur asked as she flicked her wand, allowing the plates, glasses and utensils to set themselves on the table. It's been a few days since Dobby died, and Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Deam, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook were staying at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's humble abode.

"He's probably at the beach side," Hermione said, "Dobby's death is still hard…"

"Bill, you should call 'im," Fleur said/

"No, I'll go get him," Luna said.

Fleur nodded her head and handed Luna a bowl of soup. "'Ere, take this to 'eem. Cream of Corn is good."

Luna nodded her head and went out of the cottage, soup in hand.

XXXXX

Luna found Harry sitting by the docks. She sat down beside him.

"Fleur told me to give you this," She said, "It's not a plimpy soup but it's good. Veelas sure know how to cook."

"Dobby shouldn't have died."

Luna bit her lip and nodded her head.

"He will always guide you." Luna said.

"I don't want any more of you to die," He said, "They already took you before. I can't let that happen again."

"Is that why you always want to be alone?"

"Luna,"

"Harry Potter, you don't have to be alone. You have us. Dumbledore's Army, you know?"

"Luna, this isn't a game."

"You know Harry, you should start realizing that you don't have to go through all these battles alone."

"Everyone gets hurt because of me."

"Everyone gets hurt because they're fighting for a reason. We're all fighting for a reason."

"You don't have to."

"Didn't you tell us we have to fight back?"

"Luna, don't you understand?" He said, "This can't happen anymore."

"This," she said, "You mean, we fighting…"

"This," He said, "I mean us."

Luna didn't say anything. They were quiet for a while until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "It's not your fault."

"It's okay," She said and stood up, "Please just know that you're not alone. You don't have to stay in the dark for long." And thens he went back to the house.

Harry felt lonelier than he had ever been because he knew he had broken Luna's heart. His sweet, lovely Luna. He stayed where he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're back," Fleur said, "Why isn't "Arry wiz you?"

"Harry wants to stay…alone," Was all Luna could say. Her wide, silvery-blue eyes couldn't hide the pain of her broken heart.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Luna, we're sorry," Hermione said as she gave Luna a hug.\

"It's alright," Luna said, "We're all still gonna fight, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled, "We will," She said, "We will."


	8. Chapter 8: A circle has no beginning

**Chapter 8: A Circle has no beginning**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were escorted by Neville back to the Room of Requirement. They passed through Ariana's portrait.

"Neville, are you sure this is right?" Harry asked, "I mean, why did you have to go through with the whole DA thing? You know it's dangerous..."

"Harry, we did this together," Neville said, "We'll always keep fighting, you know?" He went on and realized they were in the Room of Requirement. "Oh we're here."

The Room of Requirement was bigger than how Harry remembered it. He was also surprised to find a large number of people—Order members, Original DA members—Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Cho, Colin, Lee, Dean, Ernie, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, even Zacharias Smith was there! And then new ones too, whome Neville and the rest of them probably recruited the past coupld of months. Even Bill and Fleur were inside the room, as well. And then he saw Luna. His sweet, beautiful Luna. Luna, whose heart he broke.

"Luna," Harry muttered and everyone turned to look at him.

"'Arry, we're really sorry, we 'old 'er she'z not allowed 'oo fight, zee's too young but—" Fluer's words were interrupted by Luna.

"I am a part of Dumbledore's Army," She said, "WE're here to fight."

"What you don't understand," Bill said, "is that this isn't a game. People get hurt. People—"

"Die," Fred said, "That we know, bro."

"But our dungbombs are so ready." George added.

"And we all could use some Canary creams..."

"This isn't a joke," Bill said, looking angry and worried at the same time, "I don't want anyone risking their lives, getting bit by werewolves, attacked by death eaters—"

"We know the risks, Bill." Ginny said.

"Ginny—" Ron said.

"Okay, okay, llet's not get into all these arguments, Harry's back, and he needs our help." Neville said, "Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, "So, uhm...Dumbledore, he, uhm, asked us to look for stuff...this will...help..destroy Vol—"

"Don't say his name!" Ron said.

"You know who," Harry continued, "Does anyone know anything Rowena Ravenclaw owned?"

"The lost diadem," Luna said in her dreamlike voice. NO one said anything. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Luna repeated, "Anyone heard of that? It's famous."

"Yes Luna," Cho said, "But it is lost."

"Excuse me..." Harry said, "Lost? How?"

"And what exactly is a diadem?" Ron added.

"Iz like a tiara," Fleur said, "Like the one Muriel lent me on my wedding..."

"Oh.,"

"Cho? Go on," Hermione said.

"The lost diadem once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, but it's, well, lost. NO one has seen it for centuries now."

"But it's real?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Luna said, "It can't be lost if it didn't exist."

No one spoke.

"What?" Luna said, "Harry Potter, don't tell me you won't believe me now?"

"It's not like that."

"Thens top wasting your time and come with me."

"Go, Harry," Hermione said, "Ron and I have a plan."

"Okay, " Harry said, taking a deep breath, "Luna, let's go."

XXXXXXX

Harry was holding Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem as he saw Luna waiting for him outside Ravenclaw tower. She was right, he thought, the diadem is real.

He didn't know what to say to Luna though. He, after all, broke her heart. And yet, she was still there, waiting, ready to lend a helping hand.

"Oh you're back!" She exclaimed as she saw Harry, "And you have the diadem!"

"You were right, Luna, you were right."

She smiled kindly.

Their eyes met and they ran to each other and in a matter of seconds, they kissed.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, "I broke your heart, I didn't meant to..I love you—"

She smiled, "A circle has no beginning," She said.

He smiled back. Who knows? It may be over soon. They may never see each other again. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew there was a possibility. But he loves her, and at that moment, that was all that mattered."

"We have to go back," He said.

"I know," She said, "It will be fine."

He smiled lightly and looked her in the eye.

"WE're all ready for battle," She said, "But it doesn't matter that everything has to end."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Let's go," He said, and then they made their way back to the castle, where a war was already in full blast.


	9. Chapter 9: A flash of green light

**Chapter 9: A Flash of Green Light**

"_After all this time?__"_Dumbledore asked a tear-stained Snape.

"_Always.__"_Snape answered.

XXXXXX

Harry went back to the real world. Now he knew everything he needed to know. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Snape's aid shortly after Voldemort asked Nagini to kill him. Harry didn't know why but he felt like Snape didn't deserve to die.

And now he knew.

Snape was Dumbledore's servant all along. Snape loved his mother. Smape was trying to protect him. And just like the others, Snape died.

And now he had to die, too.

For some reason, a part of him felt like he knew it all along. He knew he had to die. Didn't Dumbledore and him talked about this two years ago? _"__Neither can live while the other survives.__"_ And now the truth was finally out.

He, Harry Potter, had to die.

He was about to stand up when just like most times, he entered the Dark Lord's mind.

"Master, why do we have to keep this filthy girl?" Bellatrix asked, holding Luna.

"Shut up, Bella," Voldemort said, his eyes full of anger, "The boy will come." He then turned to his snake, "Nagini. Stay. You have to be safe."

Harry got out of the trance. They have Luna. They can't hurt Luna. He has to save his Luna.

He left the room. When he arrived at the great hall, he saw the disaster that the dark Lord and his followers have done.

Neville and Oliver were carrying a dead body: Colin Creevey. Harry's stomach lurched. He moved forward and saw Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mr. and Mrs. WEasley huddled around a body. He moved closer and saw that it was Percy.

"He said sorry, you know?" Arthur said, "He went back to us and now—"

Harry couldn't stay with them. He couldn't stomach seeing the Weasleys hurt. But what he saw made him want to leave even more.

Remus and Tonks, lying down without life, hands as if reaching out to each other, eyes closed, peaceful beneath the turmoil of it all.

Harry wanted to cry, to shout, anything but he can't. He had to leave. He had to face Voldemort. He didn't want any more people to die, or be hurt. He was making his way out when he bumped into Neville.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Yes," He said, "Neville…I need you to do something."

"Sure, Harry," Neville answered, "What is it?"

"You know Voldemort's snake, right?" Harry asked, "Nagini."

"Yes,"

"Just in case, you get the chance, kill the snake."

"Kill the snake?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Neville said, "And Harry, we're all going to keep fighting, you know?"

Harry nodded his head and started walking again.

"Harry, you're not gonna give yourself up, are you?"

"I should go," Harry said and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry found himself at the forbidden forest. He took the golden snitch from his pocket whispered to it parseltongue and said, "I'm ready to die."

Something came out of the snitch. A stone. It was black and small, and suddenly he felt less alone. He realized he was surrounded by his mother, his father, Sirius, and also Remus.

He held out his hand to touch his mom, and she did the same thing, but they couldn't touch each other. He, however, realized how much their eyes were the same. Looking into his mother's etes, he realized that it was as if Lily lived in him all along.

"Can everyone else see you?" Harry asked.

"No," Lily answered, smiling. "Harry, you've been so brave."

"You truly are," James said, "When I was your age—"

"All you did was hex people," Sirius said jokingly.

Harry smiled.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "Dying?"

"Easier than falling asleep." Sirius answered.

"I'm sorry," Harry told them all, "I never wanted any of you to die," He faced Remus, "And you, Remus…Teddy's just—"

"A baby," Remus said, "I'm sad I wouldn't get to be with him more, but at least he has a chance to live in a much peaceful manner."

Harry nodded his head.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always." Lily said.

"Until the very end." James added.

"Stay close with me." Harry said.

And then he walked deeper into the forest. He saw hagrid tied into a tree, and Luna, held by Bellatrix.

"Harry?" Hagrid said, "Dear boy, why did you come—"

"Ah, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "The boy who lived has come to die."

"No, no, he's not gonna die!" Luna said, "Harry, please, go, just—"

'CRucio!" Bellatrix pointed a wand at Luna. Luna fell on the floor, shaking, screaming.

"You will now longer hurt them!" Harry shouted, drawing out his wand, "Have me instead!"

"Your wish will be granted," Voldemort said coldly.

"HARRY!" He heard Luna scream.

'Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said, and with a flash of green light, it was over.


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**Chapter 10: Love**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying down, alone in what seemed like a train station. Everything was white and clean.

He stood up and found a box. What's inside it shocked him: It was a shrunken body of what seemed like a baby, but it looked like Lord Voldemort. He moved away from it and bumped into someone.

Albus Dumbledore. There was no mistaking the blue eyes, that long silvery gray beard…So, does this mean that he, too, was dead?

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You brave brave man."

"Professor," Harry smiled, "It's good to see you."

Dumbledore smiled back, "It's nice to see you, too."

"Does this mean that I'm…dead?"

"No, I don't think you are."

"But are you?"

"I am."

"If you're dead and I'm not, then…that's…impossible."

"Harry, you know that nothing is impossible."

Harry smiled.

"Where do you reckon we are?"

"King's Cross," Harry answered, "Only it's much cleaner…Professor, do you know what that thing is?" Harry pointed to the box with the shrunken baby in it.

"That," Dumbledore said, "is the part of Lord Voldemort's soul that lived within you. It's gone now."

"Gone?"

"Dead."

"Dead?" Harry asked, "Wait…You mean he killed that part of himself."

"Yes."

"But I don't understand—"

"Harry, you were the horcrux he never meant to make." Dumbledore explained, "When he tried to kill you, the spell rebounded so a part of his soul latched itself unto you, and now he tried to kjll you again…"

"Meaning the only thing he killed is that part of his soul that lived within me?"

"That's right."

"But he's still alive?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "But I believe that if you come back, and the snake dies, there's a big chance that he'll be gone for good."

"If I come back," Harry repeated, "meaning I have a chance not to?"

"We're in King's Cross, you say?" Dumbledore said, "I think you have a choice where to go."

"Professor," He said, "Professor Snape…he…his Patronus is the same as my mom's."

"And I think you should know why," Dumbledore replied, "It's the thing Tom can't understand."

"Love."

"Love."

Harry nodded his head, "Luna," He said, "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you come back and see?"

Harry smiled, "Will I see you again?"

"Someday, my boy," Dumbledore said, "Someday."


	11. Chapter 11: The hero rises

**Chapter 11: The Hero rises**

Hagrid was crying as he carried Harry's body back to the Hogwarts grounds. Luna's tears were trickling down her face, too. The death eaters, however, had smiles on their faces.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, "Who's Hagrid carrying?"

Students and teachers were at the grounds, afraid, but hoping against hope that Harry was fine.

Voldemort laughed as he stood in front of everyone, "Harry Potter," he said, "is dead."

Everyone didn't know what to say or do. Hermione burrowed her face on Ron's shoulders and he hugged her. They were crying.

"Now is the time to switch sides," Voldemort said, "No, actually, there would be no more sides, there would only be our side, and those who beg to differ shall be punished."

"No!" Luna cried,

"You dare speak to me, Lovegood?" Voldemort said and drew out his wand,.

"Stop," Neville said and pulled Luna away.

"Longbottom," Bellatrix shrieked, "You look like your father."

"Who was stupid enough not to be on our side," Voldemort said, "You, however, can make the choice they didn't make."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted.

Voldemort grew angrier, "Nyaaah!"

Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms.

"He's alive!" Fred said.

"Blimey, Fred, I saw that!" George said, beaming.

Harry pushed Neville away and faced Voldemort.

"You would no longer hurt anyone!" Harry said.

"I killed you! You're dead!"

"NO Riddle—"

"Don't you dare!"

"That's your name and I'm gonna call you by your name!" Harry said, "You know what, Riddle? You're not as smart as you think you are. When you tried to kill me, my mom—"

"Oh don't you dare talk about love again! Love, love, it's not even real!"

"Yeah? Well it's not for you but it is for us. And that's your problem, Riddle, you don't understand love, and because you don't understand love, you made me into a horcrux!"

"No!"

Harry saw fear and anger in Voldemort's eyes.

"Yes," Harry said, "And because you wanted to kill me, you killed the part of yourself that lived within me!"

"But I can kill you now. I'll kill you now!"

"Do it!"

Voldemort drew out his wand and Harry drew out his, and a flash of green and red light were trying to rule each other out. Some death eaters fled. The Malfoys fled. Bellatrix kept fighting until Molly Weasley finished her off. Soon, it was just Volsemort and Harry alone. Voldemort dropped his wand, The Elder Wand, and Harry took it. And as Harry got hold of the wand, Neville saw the sword of Gryffindor coming out of the Sorting hat which was at his feet. Nagini was coming near, so Neville took the sword, chopped the Snake's head off, and at last, Lord Voldemort's last horcrux was finished. The dark Lord shattered into pieces and he was finally over.

Everyone cheered, Peeves included, but didn't forget the people who died valiantly while fighting against the dark Lord. Soon, Harry found himself sitting beside Luna at the great hall.

"I think we all need some peace and quiet," Luna said, "Especially you."

"We still have lots of time," She smiled, "Come on. I know you need to see Ron and Hermione. Use your cloak, I'll distract everyone."

"Thanks, Luna,"

"Don't mention it."

And as soon as he got on his feet, he heard Luna say, "Oh look! It's a blibbering humdinger!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was holding his old wand which he repaired with the Elder wand. He, ron and Hermione were at the Astronomy tower.

"So what are your plans?" Ron asked, pertaining to the Elder Wand, "That's a powerful wand."

"I'm bringing it back to whom it truly belongs,"

"You sure, mate? I mean you can keep it."

"Nah," Harry said, "Too much trouble. Besides, I've had enough trouble worth a lifetime, don't you think?"

The three of them laughed.

**Note: this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who loved this story, or didn****'****t love it, lol, thank you for supporting it and for the comments, I appreciate ****'****em all. So yes, wait for the epilogue, it****'****s gonna be good****…****or I hope you****'****ll think it****'****s good :D**

**Once again, thank you, especially to obessivegirl73! **


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(19 years later)**

"Mummy, mummy, why can't Lorcan and I come to Hogwarts yet?" Dark-blonde haired Lysander asked Luna as they arrived at Platform 9 and ¾.

Luna, her hair now a shoulder-length cut, smiled as she picked Lysander up. "Because," she said, blowing Lysander's bangs, "You are too young! You're just four!"

"And already wanting to be eleven!" Harry said, pushing the trolley where Lorcan was sitting. "Blimey, kids these days!"

Luna laughed and she and Harry shared a smile.

"What about me? I'm nine." Lily said.

"Two more years," Harry said, "Just two more years."

"Remember when Ginny was that way?" Someone said from behind Harry. It was Fred Weasley with his wife, Angelina. Not far behind was George and his wife, Katie.

"Oy! Fred!" George said, "Don't forget ickle Ronniekins!"

"They're old and lanky now and they still haven't changed." Ginny muttered, "Hi Harry, hi Luna."

"Hi Ginny," Luna said, "Hello little Ninny," She smiled at Ginny and Neville's daughter.

"Nev's so anxious!" Ginny said, "Ninny is excited."

"Sorry we're late," Ron said as he came hand in hand with Hermione, and their kids Rose and Hugo. "Traffic was bad, I almost wanted to confund the people!"

"Well you could've used the Ford Anglia," Harry quipped, "But oh well, it's at the forest."

Ron went red in the face and laughed with Harry.

"You two don't give the kids ideas!" Hermione said, a bit laughing, as well, "Hi Albus." She said as she saw Albus Severus, Harry and Luna's son who was about to go to Hogwarts for the first time. "You okay?"

"Yes," Albus said shyly and turned to Harry, "Dad what if I'm Slytherin?"

James Sirius laughed. "Of course you'll be in Slytherin!"

"James!" Luna said.

"Only kidding!" James said, "See you later, Al! Watch out for the Thestrals!" He then trotted off with Rose, Hermione's daughter and Fred and Angelina and George and Katie's kids.

"But—but, I thought the thestrals onlu—"

'the thestrals are nothing to be feared," Luna said, "they're—"

"Beautiful." Harry smiled, "And special."

A mist of smoke crossed the trains and then,

"Look who's here," Ron said.

Harry looked ahead and saw a tall, balding blonde guy with a pointed chin, his wife, and a kid who looked like him. It was Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius Hyperion, and Draco's wife, Pansy Parkinson.

"Mione, it's your bestfriend," Ron said, pertaining to Pansy.

"Oh shut up, Ronald." Hermione said, half-annoyed, half-bemused.

"Little Scorpius looks so much like his dad huh?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"If Rose goes out with him—"

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Only jokiin,"

They all laughed. Draco gave them a curt nod and they all did the same.

"Hurry up now," Ron said as he helped put Albus's trunk into the train.

"Dad," Albus told Harry, "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus," Harry said, "You were names after two Hogwarts Headmasters and one of them is the bravest man I've known."

"But—"

"If it's that important, the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration."

"Really?"

"It did for me."

Albus's eyes lit up, "Thanks."

Harry smiled, "Go on now."

He and Ron helped Albus up the train, "Why is everyone staring?" Albus asked.

"Oh don't mind 'em," Ron said, "It's me, I'm a star."

Everyone laughed. They waved goodbye. Harry caught Luna's eye and smiled. It seems like only yesterday when they got married. But it's been fifteen years.

It's been fifteen years but he can still remember everything. How beautiful she was, how even the dirigible plums enjoyed the occasion, how everyone were so happy. He even remembered their vows.

"_Harry Potter, you are more beautiful than a thestral, more than the boy who lives, more than who they think you are. You are my light, you are the one I love.__"_

"_My sweet Luna, you are the moon who gives me light when it__'__s dark, you are beautiful, incomparable brighter than the sunlight. I love you and will not let the nargles hurt you. You__'__re my you.__"_

"Am I interrupting a thought?" Luna said.

Harry smiled and held Luna's hand, "They'll be alright." Luna said.

"I know they will," Harry smiled. He had Luna and the kids. He had his friends. The scar has not pained him in 19 years. All was well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-the end****—**

**so that****'****s it. Thank you guys again for taking the time to read. I love you all. **


End file.
